The present invention in the field of immunology and medicine relates to anti-tumor necrosis factor (TNF) antibodies, anti-TNF peptides and nucleic acids encoding therefor, and to pharmaceutical and diagnostic compositions and production, diagnostic and therapeutic methods thereof, and to methods for treating human TNF-mediated pathologies.